paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Danger (Part 1)
Welcome to part 1, let's begin A ball is thrown across the park Marshall: I got it I got it! He jumps and falls into the slide Marshall: I'm alright Chase: I really got it! He jumps up and catches it Apollo: nice job chase! Rubble: let's do it again! Skye: this time let chase do it Chase: why me, I'm like the only one who can catch Rocky: you're saying I can't Zuma: yeah Chase: maybe I shouldn't have said that Ryder: i'll throw it Skye: oh hey ryder! Ryder: ready, go! He throw the ball Rubble: let me get it Apollo flys over and catches it Rubble: nice job Apollo: thanks rubble! The sky turns black Skye: that's weird Ryder: my pup pad said clear skies for the entire day Rocky: this is really odd Chase: follow me They run to the lookout Skye: what do we do now Ryder: let's turn on adventure bay news He turns on the tv Mayor Goodway: there is a giant ghost attacking the city! Rocky: oh boy Rubble: ITS MORRO! Apollo: who is that Zuma: a dude who possessed Chase Chase: sadly Apollo: we can stop him Marshall: he was extremely tough though Katie comes running in Katie: ryder my shop was just destroyed! Ryder: ok that's it He runs outside Rubble: ryder are you crazy come back! Morro jumps down and cracks the ground Morro: welcome back ryder Chase: MORRO! Apollo: so you're the one they are threading about Morro: and you are? Apollo: Apollo the greatest super pup ever Morro: let's have a battle then Morros uses wind powers and Apollo flys into the lookout Apollo: I underestimated you Apollo flies into morro and kicks him in the chest Morro flies back and stops Morro: you're weaker then them Rubble: don't talk to him like that! Morro: what you gonna do! Ryder: guys come in! They run in and lock down the lookout Katie: ryder down to you're garage They run into the elevator and go to ryder's garage Rocky: let's go get the ninja Ryder: ok He throws a pad out Skye: let's go They all jump on it and get teleported to the dojo Cole: you guys weren't supposed to come for another hour Rubble: now isn't the time cole Cole: what is the problem Ryder: where are the others Cole: outside why what's going on They all run outside Marshall: GUYS! Lloyd: oh hey guys Jay: you weren't supposed to come for another hour Chase: not the time Cole: exactly what I said to them, same response Ryder: MORRO DESTROYED ADVENTURE BAY COMPLETELY Katie: not lying Kai: I thought morro was banished Jay: obviously not Zane: when did this happen? Rocky: about a hour ago Zane: we don't have much time Rubble: what's gonna happen Zuma: yeah Lloyd: he's gonna come here Kai: yeah and now we gotta deal with him Rocky: all of us can do it were strong Apollo: he hit me pretty hard Rubble: come on Apollo your stronger then him Jay: well we need to devise a plan guys Cole: no duh Jay Jay: BACK OFF Ryder: look if he comes here combine powers Skye: I don't think that will work ryder LLoyd: worth a shot Marshall: what we got to lose guys? Chase: nothing really Apollo: look out there! The ground shakes Ryder: the spider king how? Morro busts down the door Morro: hide and seek is over losers! He uses his wind powers and the fly into the wall Lloyd: we meet again He shoots his energy power at morro and hits him in the face Morro: Lloyd: you are pathetic Kai: GET OUT! He runs at morro and lights his hand on fire and punches morro Morro flies into the wall Morro: THAT DOES IT! He stomps on the ground and it shakes and the dojo begins to collapse Lloyd: we gotta get out! The jump out the window Apollo: FIND COVER! Jay: down here He moves a rock and jumps down a secret room The others do to Rubble: when did you find this Cole: yeah Jay Jay: not now guys Zane: hmm, I don't know what we can do The wall behind them breaks Apollo: spider king! Rubble: AHH! He runs and hides The spider king grabs Apollo All: Apollo! Apollo: let me go you disgusting bug! Jay: LIGHTING! He shoots lighting and it hits the spider king He drops Apollo Apollo: thanks Jay Kai: GET OUT! NINJA GO! He does spinjitzu and kicks the spider king in the face He flies all the way back in the ground Kai: he was easy Rubble: how did he return Chase: no clue but I'm worried Skye: why? Chase: look at this camera Katie: what the heck Sabina and Anais! Rocky: they are against us again They all get teleported into a movie theater Marshall: oh no Zane: this is the same place were Sabina captured you guys the first time Zuma: indeed Chase: follow us They lift the trap door Jay: is it safe? Ryder: let me go first He jumps down Skye: is it ryder? Ryder: yeah They all jump down Lloyd: were gonna have to stay here until we make a plan Rubble: there is the cage we were trapped in Kai: give me that He grabs it and blocks the trap door with it Jay: great now how do we get out idiot Cole: well figure it out when it's time Rocky: yeah watch your language to Jay: sorry but this is so much stress Zuma: I agree Marshall: look the shock collar buttons He presses one Kai: OW WHAT THE He looks on the floor Kai: what the flip The throws it at the wall and a chip falls out Zane: what's that He picks it up and puts it in his system Ryder: what is it Zane? Zane: it's a hacking database of Adventure Bay Chase: like what Zane: the password to the lookout Skye: DELETE IT! Rubble: yeah please Rocky: no point it's already destroyed Apollo: is my home on there to Zane: yeah and Katie's Katie: how dare she, that's how she found you guys Kai: make's me sick someone could treat you pups like that A green mist flows and 3 figures walk out Geo: where are we Bot: the paw patrol? Millie: and the ninja? Part 2 coming soon..